12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Hand
The Hand is a small, severed hand that has a mind of its own. The hand originally belonged to Roostre, but was eventually separated from him. Appearance The Hand is normal four-fingered hand with each part having fingernails & the hand has skin underneath it, a bone can be seen, the hand was also able to stick up the middle finger at Pronto in "Meaty Dreamy". =Appearances= Season 1 At the end of episode 4, Shark speaks of a record under Mouse's bed, which ends up being a severed hand. The episode ends with Shark's ominous command, "Spin it." The Hand doesn't appear In "Rememorized", but Fitz mentions that the hand is in his icebox, implying he's kept it. In "Adventure Mouse", the hand begins moving of its own accord. Shark and Rectangle have finally had enough of Eye, and Rectangle reveals a pair of bloody shears. Shark mentions the hand coming soon to use them, and we see Pronto breaking into Mouse's house and grabbing the Hand. Later, Eye is found hopping through the party with only one leg and a violently bleeding wound where the other used to be. The Hand is following him, holding the bloody shears. Season 2 At the end of "Surgery Circus", the hand confronts Golden Joe and the Policeman in the liquor store. In "Booger Haze", Peanut Cop starts hunting the Hand within the isles of Liquor's shop. Peanut Cop shoots, but misses. The stoned cop hops over to Liquor's counter, where Golden Joe is watching them both. Shortly after, the Hand runs across the counter and jumps on Joe's head, Peanut Cop is ready to shoot the hand but Joe is afraid that he might blow his head off, Liquor traps the Hand in a jar, Fitz discovers Roostre's Hand in a jar using his laser gun, the hand was trapped in the jar by Liquor, he jumps to inside the stores cash register area to know who's hand is later Fitz drinking his Liquor is on the area with the Hand in a jar while Skillet, Golden Joe and Liquor are listening to him about the hand is up to something while drinking Liquor, Golden Joe then speaks about the hand that is "For real up Man, I think it's trying to straight up trip, I think it's trying to Hamburger it's way to eating us a Hotdog or something homey Cause I had a Hotdog in my day, Man them, Boy them Franks---Whoo", Fitz says "MMM, NO Not That", Golden Joe then teleports as The Two Eyes come and become friends and talk about the Hand that cut off their legs, Fitz has as idea about leaving the Liquor Store with Skillet, Liquor has the Hand in a jar knowing what Fitz is leaving for, Golden Joe teleports back to know why he left him to leave the store and leave the Hand in the jar to them for them to get killed. In "Enjoy The Arm", After Liquor says something about giving a hand, he refers to the hand, who is still trapped a jar hold by Liquor for his Comedy show, Liquor starts showing off the Hand in a jar to Eye & 2nd Eye. In "Meat Warrior", After The Eyes leave the Liquor Store, the hand is Left unattended, the Hand breaks out of the jar and runs away outside, the firetruck Liquor & Peanut Cop drive past by The Hand where it goes flying and lands on a fire hydrant, it urines from his fingers and runs away, Later Shark sees the hand on his monitor, he replies "There Goes That Hand, Great", Liquor tells Fitz that the Hand has been severed from Roostre, who needs it in order to use a palm panel to activate the Corn-Droid, as it will only recognize his right hand. The Hand is apparently chasing after Roostre, as Roostre mentions that it's his "homing hand." In "Meaty Dreamy", Pronto stalking the Hand, as he is lying on a city street. Pronto gets his bow an arrow ready to shoot. Eventually, he does shoot the arrow, though it misses. Pronto begins to chase down the hand, using a rapid-fire arrow shooting gun to kill him, the hand sticks up the middle finger at Pronto, it lands on a helicopter, Pronto gets a large gun to shoot down The Hand and the Helicopter to flying down to into a car destroying both the car and the helicopter to the hand starts flying and is launch into a fashion shop with Human Models, he sticks himself to the model's hand, Soon The Producer Man comes to the shop talking to the models, the hand jumps out & climbs into Producer Man's head and implants itself into Producer Man's brain and controls his body from the inside., he controls The Producer Man and takes the elevator up to the 750th floor of the tower where Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, the Green-Sweatered Woman, and Shark's burning bug awaits for him. In "Eighteen", Liquor seems to know what The Producer Man is saying and he wants to investigate why the man is beeping. Liquor hooks him up to a large machine that x-rays the man's brain, revealing a hand in place of his brain. The hand's fingers are attached to veins, which is how he can control Producer Man. Liquor also uses the machine to translate his beeping into English, Liquor is x-raying the Producer Man. He states that "He shouldn't be here. I think he got sent to the wrong quadrant by accident." Liquor spots the hand in Producer Man's brain and he speaks to him via computer, The hand wants to take them to a "secret place." the secret place is the Sewer System. In "Pre-Reckoning", A Skeleton form of the hand is seen on an x-ray, Later, Spider kills the Producer Man to obtain Roostre's hand to active the Corn-Droid, Liquor karate chops off Roostre's hook and replaces it with The Hand so that he can activate Corn-Droid. Corn-Droid comes to life and unveils a plethora of guns which extend from a hole in its stomach. In "Farewell", the hand makes a small appearance on Roostre, when he is lying on the ground motionless, as a blue orb is hovering around him. The blue orb reveals itself as CJ Muff, a being that escaped Q109. Muff tells Liquor to make sure Mouse and the gang meet him by the river, or else they "won't get through the force." Appearances "Spider" "Adventure Mouse", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning" and "Farewell". Notes/Trivia * "Meat Warrior" is the first episode where it is revealed that the hand belongs to Roostre. * Although The Hand & CJ Muff are both very somewhat important Characters in the Series, they are completely absent in "INVICTUS". Category:Characters Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Protagonists